


Fate

by MosImagination



Series: Trans love [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, transfemale kylo ren, transmale hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fate that they met.<br/>A beautiful transfemale Kylo ren.<br/>A handsome transmale Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> This is a series based off the relationship I am in at the moment. Everything in here is basically true. Just changed to kylux.  
> Kylo ren represents my transfemale girlfriend.  
> Hux represents myself, a transmale boyfriend.  
> (We're Star Wars trash. She also looks like kylo ren!!)

It was fate that brought them together. 

Hux could have never expected that when he stepped out from the backstage of the theater that he would have caught the eye of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. 

He whimpered and frozen, stopping in mid step to stare into the eyes are the girl. His friend paused too, looking back towards Hux curiously. "Hey Hux, you're parents...they are kinda waiting ya know.." He turned to glare at plasma. "Ya...thanks phasma." 

He turned to gaze sadly back at the girl, he'd couldn't say anything....he wanted to though... 

He turned and jogged off after phasma and the large group of actors and other backstage techs. 

~~ 

During the cast after show party Hux hung his head sadly. "I can't believe it...I think I let the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...go.."  
His friend, Vic, smiled and leant over. "What? Whatcha talking about Huxley?" 

Hux huffed, "I saw the most beautiful girl, sitting outside of the backstage area, waiting clearly for someone." 

"Oh! Them?!" Vic squealed and pulled out her phone, "Hux, I know them!! They go to the all boys school down the road." Hux turned and tilted his head, "you mean...she's trans?" Vic smiled confidently, "shit...another trans.." Hux covered his mouth shyly, scared to show his bright smile. 

"Well...would she be interested in a transmale from an all girls school?" He asked playfully. Vic grinned, "I ship it already." She pushed her phone into huxs hand, humming and watching how he put her number into his phone. "Her names kylo~ she's a huge and perfect nerd." 

"Well she's also, EXTREMELY beautiful." Hux said proudly before sending a shy text. 

'Hey, I'm Harriet....well really I'm Hux. But you can call me that if you want.' 

'Oh..hi. I'm kylo..um which do you prefer?' 

'Well..Hux, it's my male name, since I'm a transmale.' 

'Oh really? I'm trans as well..' 

Hux giggled excitedly and almost threw his phone with his excitement. 

'I saw you tonight...good you're beautiful kylo~' 

'Y-you...really think I am?' 

'Hell yeah!! Never seen anyone so beautiful.' 

~~ 

Hux happily texts kylo about everything. 

They talked about their pasts...which they both shared similar happenings. They both were riddled with depression, dysphoria, and times of trying to kill themselves. 

It was nice to be able to tell someone this... The may have not Even spoken in person...but they wee already in deep love. 

That night they texted until two in the morning when kylo had fallen asleep. Hux smiled widely and then put his phone on the charger, going to bed with a smile for the first time in two months. 

That not he made a promise when kylo sent him 'hux...never try to kill yourself again, for me please.' 

He would never again...anything for her. 

 

~~

The next day Hux was back t the theater, cleaning up the set for the show. 

He was hiddened with Vic, Gabby, and phasma up in the props closet. He was happily texting away, smiling at the now vast collection of photos of his beautiful girl he had collected within the night and that morning. 

Vic smiled wildly to Hux, "I just told kylo I ship you and her! Guess what she said~" 

Hux gasped and looked at his friend, "what'd she say...please..tell me.." 

Vic nods, "she said 'I like Hux a lot...thank you for introducing us. Vic, I'd go out with him..if well be liked me back'" 

Hux screamed, he got up and ran out of the props closet, down into the art room and rolling on the tables. "Oh my god!! She might like me Vic!!" 

He then shyly texted her. 

'I ship us kylo~' 

'Vic just said that too.' 

'Well...I ship us because I kinda like you kylo.'

'W-what?' 

'Well....I like you and would like to go out with you sometime.' 

'Does this mean you want me as your girlfriend Hux?' 

'Lets not label it right now...lets just promise one another to each other....I love you Kylo.' 

'I love you too Hux.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!


End file.
